Sleepover
by ObsessedWithNCIS
Summary: 1 chapter story.  Gibbs spends the day/night with Ziva and Tonys daughter.  Please read and review.


Thank you to NCISVU. Its because of her story that I thought of this one!

"Ariel Rose Dinozzo. Please come here right now." 7 year old Ariel walked over to her mother Ziva Dinozzo.

"Yes Mommy?" Ziva bent down to her level.

"What did I say about waking your brother? He does not feel well and he needs his rest. You need to play more quietly." 1 year old Ethan Anthony Dinozzo had a little cold so he was asleep in his crib. Ariel hung her head.

"I'm sorry Mommy. I promise to play more quietly." Ziva smiled at her daughter.

"I am afraid you need to stop playing anyway so you can pack. Your father will be home soon."

Ariel was going to spend the day/night with her "Grandpa Gibbs" and she was super excited. She had been looking forward to it all week. Gibbs wasn't really her Grandfather. He was actually Zivas boss and her husbands boss at NCIS, but he thought of his whole team(including Tim McGee and Abby Sciutto) as family, and from the moment Ziva and Tonys kids were born he considered them his Grandchildren, but Gibbs and Ariel had a special bond. She loved spending time with him. At the moment Tony was out getting 2 sleeping bags. Ariel insisted that they sleep on sleeping bags if they were going to have a real sleep over.

Ariel followed her mother into her room so they could pack together. Ziva took out her Barbie suitcase with wheels and put it on the bed. Ariel picked out the shirts, bottoms, and pajamas she wanted and Ziva put them in the suitcase. Also went in was Ariels favorite bed time story, her toothbrush, brush, and some toys. She tried putting a DVD in there, but Ziva stopped her.

"I am sorry Ariel, but remember Grandpa Gibbs does not have a DVD player, but don't worry he has something special planned for you."

Ziva zipped up the suitcase as the front door opened and closed. Ariel ran out of the room, down the stairs, and into her fathers waiting arms. She was such a Daddys girl. Tony scooped her up.

"Hello Princess. Are you ready for tonight?" She nodded happily.

"Did you get the sleeping bags Daddy?" Tony put her down and pointed. She saw a Barbie sleeping bag and a camouflage sleeping bag. She giggled.

"Those are perfect for us Daddy. Thank you. Can we go now?"

"Go upstairs and grab your jacket and suitcase and say good bye to your mother. I'll be here waiting."

She hopped up the stairs and ran back into her room where Ziva was taking the suitcase off the bed. Ziva spoke.

"Come on. I will take this downstairs. Grab your jacket." Ariel grabbed her pink Barbie sweatshirt off the bed and followed her mother downstairs. Ariel put her jacket on and gave her mother a hug.

"Bye Mommy. I'll see you tomorrow!" Ziva hugged her back.

"Good bye Tattelah. Have fun and be good for your Grandpa Gibbs." Ziva let go and Ariel and Tony walked out the door.

On the way there Tony did imitations of characters from movies which never failed to make Ariel crack up. About 20 minutes later they pulled up to Gibbs's house. Ariel was so excited she got out of the car and ran up the porch leaving her father to grab everything. Tony rolled his eyes but smiled. She rang the door bell and Gibbs opened the door. He smiled, picked her up and she squealed.

"Hi Grandpa Gibbs! I really missed you!" He kissed her forehead.

"Hi Pumpkin. I missed you too. Are you ready to have some fun today?" Smiling she nodded and he put her down to help Tony take everything inside.

"Thanks for doing this boss. Shes been looking forward to this all week. Oh about the sleeping bags….well I'll let Ariel explain." He kneeled down to his daughter.

"Have fun Princess, and you listen to what your Grandfather says ok?" He touched her cheek.

"Bye Daddy." Tony walked out and Gibbs shut the door behind him.

"So tell me Pumpkin. Why the sleeping bags?" She giggled.

"If we are having a real sleep over Grandpa Gibbs, we need sleeping bags. Can we PLEASE sleep down in the basement with the boat? That would be SO cool!" He smiled. This was her day and he was going to spoil her rotten.

"Sounds good to me Pumpkin. Now it's a beautiful day. You want to go to the park?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah! Ummm…I have to go potty first." He smiled.

"You know where it is. I'll be waiting."

A few minutes later they were ready. Since the park was close to the house they decided to walk, Ariel holding onto Gibbs's hand the whole way. He asked her how school was.

"We had a new girl move to our class. Her name is Kayla. She is from New York. She is really nice. Mommy said she can come over next week."

"That's good Pumpkin."

They got to the park where Ariel immediately ran over to the swings. Gibbs went behind her and pushed her and she squealed. They did that for awhile and then she decided she wanted to go on the slide. She hopped off and ran to it. She slid down where Gibbs was waiting for her, and he would pick her up, put her down and then she would do it again. They did that for quite awhile, and then she decided she wanted to go on the monkey bars.

"Grandpa Gibbs will you pick me up so I can go on the monkey bars?" Gibbs lifted her up.

"Go ahead you little monkey." She giggled as she crossed the bars. She then noticed her tummy growling.

"Grandpa Gibbs, my tummy is growling at me. Its hungry." Gibbs noticed he was getting hungry too.

"Ok Pumpkin. Today is your day. What do you want for lunch?" Without hesitation she yelled "Mcdonalds!" Gibbs laughed.

"Are you allowed to have that? Or will I get in trouble?" He knew Ziva could be a health food freak, but Dinozzo wouldn't care. She was talking.

"Mommy doesn't let me, but Daddy does as long as I don't tell Mommy. Can we? Please?" Gibbs took her hand and they started to walk to a nearby Mcdonalds.

"Ok Miss Ariel. McDonalds it is, but no telling your Mother." She giggled.

"Ok Grandpa Gibbs."

They arrived at McDonalds and Gibbs made her wash her hands first. After she was finished, they waited on line. She saw there was a ball pit and asked if she could go play in it.

"Its our turn to order Pumpkin. I promise after we are done you can play for a little while. Now what do you want to eat?"

They grabbed their food and sat down at a table outside. Ariel enjoyed her chicken Mcnuggets, French fries, and fruit punch while Gibbs had a quarter pounder and fries. Ariel also liked playing with her toy that she got in her happy meal. Gibbs smiled as she was talking a mile a minute with ketchup on her face. He grabbed a napkin and wiped it off. They finished and she begged Gibbs to play in the ball pit with her.

"Please Grandpa Gibbs? Will you go in there with me?" He looked at her and he never could say no to her.

"Come on kiddo. Lets go." They got up and Gibbs threw out their trash in the bin. They went inside and Ariel ran into the pit and jumped in, Gibbs following. She sunk into the balls giggling and Gibbs swam over to her. He lifted her up into the air and she laughed. He put her down and she started to softly throw the plastic balls at him. He went underneath the balls and then came up with a growl.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I'm gonna get you Ariel Dinozzo!" She squealed as he grabbed her and began to tickle her. She was hysterical. About a half hour later they climbed out.

"Thanks Grandpa Gibbs! That was fun!" He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Any time baby girl. What do you say we go? I have a surprise for you. Something that you always wanted to see." She began to hop up and down.

"Yeah lets go!" Gibbs grabbed her hand as they began to walk home as they would need the car. They got back to the house, and they walked to the car. Gibbs opened up the door and told her to hop in. She got in and he did her seat belt, shut the door and got in the drivers side. He got in and they were off.

When they got closer to their destination, Gibbs told her to close her eyes, and she got excited as she did. He pulled up the curb and turned the car off. He told her to open her eyes. She did and let out an excited squeal.

"Oh cool! We are at NCIS! Oh I always wanted to come here to see where everybody worked! Lets go!" Gibbs smiled as she hopped out of the car. He got out, took her hand and they walked in together. Her eyes went wide when she saw a security guard and Gibbs picked her up.

"Its ok Pumpkin. You see that guard? Hes there to protect us. We are just going to walk through that little medal detector. I promise you it wont hurt. Ok?" He kissed her forehead as she nodded and they walked through.

When they got to the bull pen he put her down and she yelled with excitement when she saw her Godfather. She ran to him. "Hi Uncle Timmy!" He picked her up and threw her up in the air and she giggled as he caught her.

"Well hello! How is my favorite God Daughter today? Are you ready to see where we work?" She nodded super fast and Tim put her down, bringing her to his desk.

"First we have to dress you like a special agent. Today you will be Special Agent Ariel." He took some stuff out from a drawer from his desk.

"Here is your Special Agent hat and coat." She giggled as he put the NCIS hat and jacket on her. She thought this was the coolest thing ever.

"This is my desk. This is the computer I use to help solve crimes. You wanna see the games I have on here?" She hopped onto his chair and he loaded a game for her. Gibbs stood by and smiled. He knew she was going to love this, and was glad he was able to get Tim, Abby, and Ducky to come in for a few minutes on a Saturday just to show her around. Even Director Shepherd agreed. However of course there was no way she was going down to autopsy even if there wasn't a body there. Ducky agreed to meet in Abbys lab. Too bad Ziva and Tony couldn't come in, but they needed to stay home with poor baby Ethan.

She was having fun blasting the bad guys just like her Uncle Timmy showed her. When she was finished he brought her to another desk. "This is your Daddys desk, and right across from his desk is your Mommys desk. Ariel hopped into her fathers chair and looked at the top of his desk. He smiled when she saw pictures of her and Ethan. Of course being that she was her fathers daughter, she began to look through his drawers and Tim didn't stop her but he smiled inside and thought of all the times Tony went through HIS drawers. She found some pens, pencils, paper….all boring stuff. In another drawer she found some DVDS, and in another drawer she found files. She closed them, got up and walked to her mothers desk. Her desk was MUCH neater, but just as boring as her Daddys. She got up and Tim brought her to Gibbs's desk.

"This is Grandpa Gibbs's desk." She got super excited, and looked at Gibb's who smiled and nodded. She sat in his chair and began to spin. She stopped and she smiled when she saw a picture on his desk.

"You keep a picture of me and Ethan on your desk Grandpa Gibbs?" He walked over to her and picked her up and she put his arms his neck. He kissed her forehead.

"Of course I do baby girl. Those pictures get me through the day. Come on. I'm going to show you a special place for NCIS. Say good bye to Uncle Timmy and tell him thank you." She turned to Tim and waved. "Bye Uncle Timmy! Thanks!" Tim waved back and Gibbs walked up the stairs to MTAC. He stopped at the door.

"This is called MTAC. This is where we talk to other people on a big screen about the case we are working on. We cant go in, but that's what goes on in there." He walked towards Jennys office. He knocked on the door and walked in. Jenny looked up from a file she was pretending to read and smiled.

"Well hello Ariel. Welcome to my office." Gibbs put her down and Ariel walked over to Jennys desk.

"Hi Director Shepherd. Thank you for letting me see your office. I like it. It looks super important." Jenny smiled and got up.

"You don't have to call me Director. You can call me Jenny ok? You are right. My office is super important. I need to make important decisions for the team. " She picked Ariel up and put her in her chair. Ariel giggled.

"Cool! I am sitting in the big bosses chair!" Jenny and Gibbs burst out laughing. Jenny turned towards Gibbs.

"Well at least somebody knows who the big boss is." She winked and Gibbs just stared at her. He turned towards Ariel.

"Come on baby girl. We have one more place to vist." Ariel hopped out of the chair and walked over to Jenny.

"Thank you Jenny. " Jenny hugged her.

"Any time sweetie. I hope to see you again soon. You keep an eye on your Grandpa for me ok?" Ariel giggled and nodded. Gibbs picked her up and walked out the door. Ariel waved to Jenny over his shoulder and Jenny waved back smiling.

They took the elevator down to Abbys lab. Gibbs put her down and she ran over to her God Mother who also happened to be married to Timmy. She carefully put her arms around Abbys pregnant belly. "Hi Aunt Abby!" Abby petted her head.

"Hey kiddo! Welcome to my lab! Before I show you around you need to say hello to somebody else first." Ariel turned around and saw Ducky. She ran over to him and smiled.

"Hi Ducky!" He hugged her back.

"Hello Ariel my dear. Its quite good to see you again. He took a lollipop out of his pocket and gave it to her. She thanked him. "Gibbs shook his hand.

"Thanks for coming in for a few minutes Duck. This means a lot to her."

"Oh any time Jethro. No thanks necessary." Ariel looked at Ducky.

"Ducky, why are you in Aunt Abbys lab and not in your office?" Ducky looked at Gibbs and then back at Ariel.

"Well you see my dear, I seemed to have forgotten my keys and we wont be able to get in today, so I decided to come here to see you. Is that ok?" She nodded and Ducky wanted to let out a sigh of relief. He hated to lie to her, but there was no way he could tell her the real reason why she couldn't go to his "office." Abby began to speak.

"So this is my lab Ariel. All these computers and gadgets are my special toys. I use these special toys to look at evidence from a crime scene. They help everyone catch the bad guys. Come here I'll show you something. "She led her over to a computer.

"Here give me your hand." Ariel gave her her hand and Abby put her finger down on a plate. Within seconds her information came up.

"I just got a print from your finger, and the computer gave me all your information. Cool huh?" Ariel giggled.

"That's SUPER cool Aunt Abby!"

Abby finished showing her around and had one more surprise for her.

"Ariel Uncle Timmy and I..we are having super big trouble deciding on a name for the baby. Can you help us decide on a name? A boy name?" Ariel looked at her surprised.

"Really? I get to name the baby? Oh COOL!" Gibbs picked her up and smiled.

"That's a big decision Pumpkin. You think about it and get back to Aunt Abby ok?" She nodded seriously.

"I will come up with the perfect name Grandpa Gibbs. Don't worry." Gibbs kissed her forehead.

"Come on. Its time to head home. You had a busy day. Say good bye and thank you."

She waved. "Thank you Ducky! Thank you Aunt Abby! See you soon!" Ducky and Abby waved good bye and the two of them walked to the elevator.

Gibbs buckled her in the car and she yawned. Gibbs smiled and got in the car and looked at her in the back seat where she was already fast asleep. He smiled and drove off.

He got to the house and pulled the car into the driveway. She was still asleep so he carried her into the house. He put her down on the couch and gently took her jacket off. He laid her down and put a blanket on her. He brushed some hair away from her forehead and kissed it. He looked at his watch and saw that it was almost dinner time already. He got up and went to the phone. He ordered a pizza with pepperoni on it as it was her favorite. He then sat down in a recliner chair and watched her sleep as he waited for the pizza to arrive.

A half hour later the door bell rang and Ariel woke up as Gibbs went to go answer the door. He took the pizza, handed the delivery guy some money and closed the door. Ariel sat up and smiled.

"Yay! Pizza! Did you get pepperoni?" He smiled.

"I wouldn't have gotten it any other way baby girl. Come on lets go eat."

She followed him into the kitchen where he put the box down on the table and she sat down. He brought paper plates, napkins, and cups over. He then took out of the fridge milk for her and a non-alchohilic beer for him. He poured the drinks and then took two slices out of the box and put them on plates. He cut up hers just the way she liked it. They than began to eat.

"Thank you Grandpa Gibbs for taking me to NCIS today. I had a great time!" He leaned over and ruffled her hair.

"It was my pleasure sweetie. I'm glad you had a good time." He grabbed a napkin and wiped some sauce off her face. He spoke again.

"So tell me. Did you decide on a name for the baby? " She shook her head.

"No. I want to come up with a really good name. One that Aunt Abby and Uncle Timmy will love."

They finished eating and Gibbs cleaned up. He then asked her what she wanted to do next.

"I brought cards with me. Can we play Go Fish?"

They were soon sitting in the living room on the floor playing and talking. Ariel suddenly had a thought about Abbys baby. She got quiet unsure if she should ask Gibbs the question she wanted to ask. He looked at her.

"Baby girl are you ok? Whats wrong?" She looked at him.

"Grandpa Gibbs can I ask you a question?" He put his cards down.

"Of course Pumpkin you can ask me anything. Whats on your mind?"

"When Aunt Abbys baby comes, will I still be your Pumpkin? Will you still love me lots?"

"Oh Ariel. Honey. Come here." She crawled over to him and he sat her down in his lap where he kissed the top of her head.

"Ariel. Baby girl. NOTHING can ever make me stop loving you lots, and you will ALWAYS be my little Pumpkin even when you are grown up. ALWAYS. Nothing will ever change that. When your brother came along I still loved you no matter what. I will always love him too. Yes of course I will love Aunt Abbys baby too, but you…you are my little girl and you always will be. I love you very much baby girl. Don't ever forget that." She looked at him, smiled and hugged him.

"I love you too Grandpa Gibbs. Now come on lets finish playing so I can beat you." Gibbs smiled and put her down on the floor where they started to play again.

A little while later Gibbs looked at his watch and saw it was getting late.

"Pumpkin its getting late. What do you say you get your pajamas on, brush your teeth and we go downstairs?"

"Ok Grandpa Gibbs." She took her pajamas and toothbrush out of her suitcase and went into the bathroom as Gibbs brought the sleeping bags into the basement. He put some blankets down on the floor first so it woulnt be too hard and then put the sleeping bags down with 2 pillows. He then got changed himself. By the time he was done Ariel was done. She grabbed her book from her suitcase and they walked downstairs.

"Grandpa Gibbs can we sand the boat for a few minutes before we go to bed?"

He picked her up and gave her a piece of sand paper and she began to sand like he showed her. After about 10 minutes he noticed her eyes closing. He kissed her forehead.

"Come on Pumpkin. Its time for bed." He put her down in her sleeping bag and picked up her book. He sat next to her and she cuddled into him. He put his arm around her, kissed the top of her head and before he began to read she spoke.

"Grandpa Gibbs I thought of a name for Aunt Abby and Uncle Timmys baby. Justin after Justin Bieber." Gibbs had to laugh as she loved Justin Bieber. "Good choice sweetie. Now relax as I read ok?"

Halfway through the story Gibbs saw she was asleep. He closed the book and gently laid her down. He kissed her forehead.

"Good night my Pumpkin. I love you very much."

He got up and worked on the boat as watched over her. His little girl. His Pumpkin. He smiled.

THE END

I didn't think it would be a good idea for Gibbs to bring Ariel into MTAC and I had Jenny in this story instead of Vance because I HATE Vance.

Please review.


End file.
